Ranger Norm
Ranger Norm is the 34th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 131st episode overall. Synopsis When Ranger Tabes leaves for a conference, the Bears have to deal with her substitute, Ranger Norm. Plot The Bears visit the Ranger Station to hang out with Tabes, bringing a bag of oranges as a present. However, Ranger Tabes informs the bears that she, Ranger Martinez, and Kirk are leaving for Ranger Con, a conference for the best park rangers around the world while a substitute ranger will take her place for today. The substitute, Ranger Norm arrives and meets up with Tabes about taking care of the forest before she leaves, leaving the Bears a conch shell to call her in case of an emergency, much to their dismay. On Norm's request, the Bears tour around the forest to the lake, where they express disinterest in his knowledge on lakes. Next, they go to a clearing, where a pack of possums surround them. However, Norm takes charge and scares them off before they attack, but the Bears are still disdainful of him. Finally, they reach the cave, where Norm tries to play basketball with them, but they're still not interested. In the living room, while Norm is busy in the kitchen making desserts for the Bears, they discuss about their dislike for Norm and why Tabes would leave him with them. Overhearing this, Norm takes it in stride, putting the desserts on their table and leaves the cave. Finally feeling bad about their behavior and enjoying the desserts, the Bears decide to apologize to Norm. At the Ranger Station, the Bears arrive to give Norm a basket of oranges as an apology, where they find a building next to the station. Inside the building, they spot Norm and discover that he's an evil golf course planner who plots to demolish the forest with a bulldozer to build one. Alarmed by Norm's true nature, the Bears try to call Tabes to stop him but he steals the conch and chases them down with the bulldozer. The Bears lure him away from the forest to a clearing of boulders, where Ice Bear steals the conch back. Once they have the conch back, Grizzly tries blowing on it, but doesn't know where the hole is. Norm prepares to finish the Bears off with a giant golf putter on the bulldozer, but Tabes arrives to save them, explaining that she sensed a disturbance in the forest and hurried back. She then calls other rangers from Ranger Con on the conch and they fight Norm, damaging his bulldozer and surround him. In a last ditch attempt, Norm threatens to self destruct the bulldozer, taking the entire forest with him. However, Ranger Martinez suddenly arrives with Norm's golf equipment from the Ranger Station, oblivious to what's going on. Utilizing it, Ice Bear putts the golf ball into Norm's face before he can blow up the bulldozer, defeating him. While Tabes shows the Bears pictures of her time at Ranger Con, the rangers arrest Norm for his crimes and retreat. The Bears then ask Tabes to leave one of their rangers with them if she needs to leave the forest next time, to which Tabes chuckles in agreement. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Ranger Tabes * Ranger Martinez * Kirk * Mountain Ranger * Ocean Ranger/Lifeguard * Outback Ranger and Joey * Canadian Ranger/Mountie * Ranger Norm * Norm’s Boss Trivia * This episode reveals that Ranger Tabes can summon other rangers to her aide whenever they are in real danger. * This is the second episode Ice Bear makes a very grunting angry look when he's annoyed with Ranger Norm, he made grunting faces in the episode Road Trip. * When The Bears show Ranger Norm their cave, he calls them kids when he asks them about playing basketball but they're not kids since they're all grown up, they're adults. Cultural References * Ranger Norm's boss might be a reference to the main villain from the 2010 live action Yogi Bear film. * The other Rangers gathering together to assist Ranger Tabes in defeating Norm is a reference to Power Rangers. Errors TBA International Premieres Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:R